


Red

by abominableve, BlueLetteredSkies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bed buddies and controversy, Black Market AU, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abominableve/pseuds/abominableve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLetteredSkies/pseuds/BlueLetteredSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red. For many it is the passionate color of love and longing. However for others, it is the burning stain of wealth and illegal chains.<br/>Lovino Vargas has a quota to fill, but when someone important ends up behind the market's closed doors, things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Color of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an old RP-AU with my buddy Kel(BlueLetteredSkies), whom was a lovely saint and Beta'd this fic for me. Thank you so much hon! you're the greatest~♥

Red nails tapped the table impatiently, harmonizing with the tapping of matching heel as the woman sat waiting, her eyes trained on the door. He’s late, as always. The woman heaved a deep sigh looking out the window, her heart sinking with the setting sun as the minutes on her watch ticked by, --tick, tick, ticking away as the skies blue hue became a darling gold-tinted red. Red was such a lovely color. It was the color of love, passion, the color of the carnations and roses she so adored; the color of the heart she wanted.

She ordered a glass of wine and asked the server to leave the bottle, she had every right to drink now- she had been waiting for an hour already, and would continue to wait for her ‘not-date’ to arrive. 

You’d think he would know better than to keep a pretty lady waiting.

“Ciao, bella” came the familiar voice. Antonia looked up, assuming he was right in front of her. She was ready to scold him, but the sight of the man she was waiting for flirting with the now giggling waitress made her mood shift from slightly annoyed to irked. It irritated the Spanish woman- she nearly broke her nails by tapping the table so bitterly. The man, Lovino Vargas ,made his way over after spotting her and sat down across the table from her, his face changing from flirtatious douche bag to nonchalant childhood friend. 

“Oh, Lovino, and here I thought you wouldn’t have even bothered to come.” She jabbed, sipping her wine. 

“Don’t you pull that shit with me, woman, you know I have work to do.” So curt; so typical too. ‘ He’s irritable as ever, it seems.’

Antonia rolled her eyes “Work, work, and more work… What is this job you have again? You’ve never told me. How long have we known each other? Yet the only thing I see you work is your stupid sex drive and your ability to treat me like some sort of burden.” Her lip stick stained the glass, her eyes focusing on the smudge before wiping it away with her thumb, her nail polish glimmering in the dim restaurant lighting. 

Lovino sighed, rolling his eyes back at her “Come on Antonia, you’re not a burden. “ Red lips met glass once more as he spoke.

“I didn’t say I was, you just treat me like it.” The red lady did have a point, and Lovino knew it. He poured himself a glass without further reply.

In Lovino’s eyes, red was a burning, searing color. He scanned his eyes over the woman in front of him. She was nothing but red. Bright red nails, dark rouse stained lips, matching red dress and shoes, red jewel encrusted pin in her hair, red earrings he bought her for her birthday the year before. He saw nothing but red with her, he saw enough red that wasn’t her when he was away. 

“Lovino, you’ve been distant.” He sighed deeply.

“Tonia, let’s not talk about that, please.” His foot tapped as the waitress came to take dinner orders, leaving only after she was assured they had asked for everything they needed at the moment.

“Are you staying over tonight too?” She inquired.

“As always on days like this.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Are you going to sleep with me? Or did you have enough of that for the day?”

He groaned; such a complicated pair the two made. “Look, I don’t sleep with the women I flirt with, and even if I did why do you care- we’ve decided what our relationship is and it’s the same as it’s always been. The only difference is that we sleep together from time to time.”

“That’s not even why it bothers me” A lie. Such a blatant lie, she was easily the same jealous girl she was in high school, except this time she was a more mature woman fresh out of university. She knew her boundaries, and she promised herself that a romantic relationship with Lovino must never happen, ever, until she became the only woman he’d flirt with and call ‘bella’. It was a shallow, selfish promise, but she meant well, as well as how Lovino says he does when flirting with other women. 

“Then what is bothering you about me talking to pretty girls?” 

“For a man who prides himself in making women happy you sure are clueless, Señor Vargas. It’s because I’m a lady. Most ladies don’t like each other- it’s that simple…. You deserve more than some harlot floozy.” He nearly snorted, feeling in the clear. 

“Alright fine, sure, maybe next time I want sex I’ll just find a hooker.” The waitress came with their dinner in toe, and after leaving their meals scurried back to the kitchen.

“That’s vulgar and unfair.” He laughed “Can, we just change the subject? “ And they did, going back to high school days.

To the outside world, the two seemed to be a lovely pair on a usual date, but they were less than that, yet much more than friends. They were on some intermediary level, one less often dwelled on; the passage in-between exclusive and friendly. They were like any pair of childhood buddies that knew each other, reminiscing on days back when she was a tom boy who hated dressing up and preferred soccer to make up, and he was a stubborn cry-baby who insisted he never lost a game to anyone sided by a superiority complex towards his little brother. Back when they swore that the opposite gender was gross and they’d never kiss anyone ever or never have kids, because having kids is for stinky old grown-ups who leave them behind when convenient to them. Though their relationship was forever set in a platonic bond, it begs the question- why did they have these “not-dates” and sleep with each-other when Lovino had money to spend? Well, that’s another story-

Dinner was grand as usual, conversations came and went. Silly topics like “did you know Roderich and Liz broke up”, “I heard Alfred went into the military”, “Francis was dumped again last week” passed by seamlessly, the majority was just ‘he said, she said, no she didn’t OMG!’ with a bit of ironic humor. 

They continued to talk until Lovino looked at his watch “Shit, I have to get back to work, nearly forgot.” 

“You arrive late and now you’re leaving so soon?”

“I’m sorry- I’ll make it up to you okay?” The Spaniard sighed, folding her arms.  
“Alright, you’re paying tonight then. ” He smirked pulling out his wallet setting down the money with a bit of extra for the tip for her to pay with and left without another word. Antonia sighed again and sat back in her seat, guess she had to wait at the least until much later tonight for physical affection, at the most another week. 

Out behind the restaurant, Lovino loosened up his tie. With a deep tired sigh he removed it along with his blazer and shirt, opening the trunk of his car. Inside were two women, one out cold and the other silently trembling. He tossed in the shirt and picked out his black one, changing into it before grabbing his shades from the chest pocket and putting them on. He closed the trunk, entered the car and drove off to a near warehouse where business was to be done.

When he pulled in he was greeted by a few guards dressed as policemen standing in front of the place. 

“Vargas, did you fill your quota?” 

“Two brunettes, one blue eyed the other brown. Average height and weight. “ He replied, lighting himself a cigarette.

“What about health?” He popped the trunk. 

“The blue eyes drinks a lot from what I was told, and with as much tobacco the brown eyed girl was chewing, her teeth won’t get too much. Neither are virgins.” 

“You need to speed it up, pretty boy; can’t keep on being slow. Just grab a bitch and go.” The man said picking one of the girls up, as another man dragged out the other who was whimpering and crying through her gag. “Remember what boss man says, if you can’t fill quota and debts in time, you and your friends and family turn into merchandise, got it?”

“Yeah, I fucking know, just pay up. “ 

“-no can do, not yet. You gotta gut the fish you catch.” The man said, handing him a small bag filled with sterile scalpels and medical equipment. He sighed deeply  
“Alright, alright. I’m making this quick though, I have somewhere to be later tonight.” The Italian said stepping into the warehouse and approaching the gurney where one of the girls was now strapped down, surrounded by men and women in black shirts or dresses with white coats over them. He took a deep shaky breath, rolling up his sleeves and putting on a pair of gloves before getting to work. Red blood and organs freshly exposed to him. He’d learn to stop getting squeamish eventually, though only after he taught himself that in this business…

Red was the color of Gold.


	2. Color of Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in high school, Antonia and Lovio were awfully curious, so curious that if shifted to a relationship that would last years onto the present. Though where Red passion lacked, burning curiosities filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this out exactly 24 hours after ch1 but, word crashed (ಠ_ಠ)  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> and ultra forever special thanks to my sweet Kel(blueletteredskies) for being an amazing beta and editor! ♥  
> golly my fic would be in the trash bin without her! (ಥ⌣ಥ)   
> writting her as a co-author, because wowie lots of fixing she had to do.
> 
> _Warning: awkward sex ahead_

Ages ago when they were foolish teenagers, minds riled and burning with curiosity and hormones, they discovered a great system of dealing with it. While most back in those days, were nuts about silly party games like spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, truth or dare and other games to satisfy teenage hormonal curiosity, the pair figured out a better plan of action.  
When freshman year of high school came around Lovino noticed his childhood friend change in ways he never knew she could. She wore skirts and tighter shirts, her tennis-shoes and soccer cleats were replaced with cute flats and heels, her hair was pretty and styled, and she painted her face like the other girls. The change turned everything red. She stood out among the girls and damn, he found her beautiful, but he didn’t ‘like her’ like her, oh no, not at all.

In her mind he wasn’t bad either, though unlike Lovino, she wanted the affection that high school sweetheart seniors gave each other. They were both teased with the song about kissing in trees, and babies in carriages, instances where she would forcefully swallow down her heart when he’d scoff and roll his eyes muttering “as if.”  
Lovino was actually quite charming, though he flirted a lot with the other girls. Antonia managed to convince herself that in the end, she knew Lovino better than any of them, and that was enough for her. Especially when it came to walking down halls seeing her best friend suck face with a new girl every other week.

Their relationship with one another was far more important than their outer relationships. Whether they loved their partners or not was always a mystery. Her birthday party was in February, a few days after her birthday- Lovino usually spent the night when Tonia had parties to help clean up or just stay up with her to watch movies. The night progressed as usual, but for some odd reason his eyes were on her the entire time.  
(Almost everything was red.)  
When the party games came out, it was Francis who suggested the cliché kissing games and such, and Lovino, with a big head on his shoulders, quickly agreed, knowing a few of the girls were up to a chance with him. He didn’t even think the bottle would land on his childhood friend. Before then, they would kiss each other on cheeks, but never lips- as curious as they were. When he leaned over, all that was within his sight were red lips and cheeks.  
Why was he having trouble? Sure they’re friends, but she was a cute girl too. He gave her a quick peck on her lips and everyone groaned-

“Come on Vargas, you could do better!”  
“Yea give her a big kiss.”  
“Show her how it’s done, man, don’t be a pussy” The guys called out whilst the girls sat in anticipation.  
“D-Don’t pressure him or anything.” Antonia tried to calm the ring of people but Lovino was already challenged. To her surprise, his hand had graced her cheek, tugging her into another kiss, one with far more gusto. The group exploded with wolf whistles and cat calls as the two shared a kiss that would have been better off shared alone. It took a moment for them to part and both were silent.  
“So how about a movie?” Antonia fumbled to get out her lipstick, casting a fading glance to the Italian while he thumbed away the red color from his lips. She wanted to kiss him again, but she kept the urge to herself. 

The kiss wasn’t awkward, nor was after the fact. Unbeknownst to Antonia, Lovino wouldn’t have minded that kiss to last. During the film everyone was huddled on the couch watching the picked action flick that was voted over the chick-flicks and rom-coms. Everyone was a bit uncomfortable during the sex scene saved for Frances and a few of other teens at the time; a couple was busy smooching during the entire film, so they cared the least of anyone. All the two could think about was ‘what if?’ glancing at each other when the other glanced away.  
At one point their fingers laced and stayed that way through the film. They knew what was on the other’s mind; they knew they wanted to try something new with each other. She was so pretty, and he was so attractive, so what was wrong with two attractive teenagers wanting to explorer each other’s bodies? By the end of the film, some people left while others just fell asleep on the spot. The two in question looked at each other.  
“Hey, Lovi…” Lovino looked at Antonia who was staring down at their hands- “l-lets go to my room.”  
His heart began to race as he nodded “Sure. “  
They glanced around before making their way up the steps, with Antonia in the lead and Lovino wondering what she looked like under those shorts.  
Walking into her room he saw red again, dark cream walls with red lamps and bed posts. Her room was a bit messy from her getting ready hours before, though her made bed was soon going to be a mess. They sat down next to each other; his hands were getting clammy as they stared into the others eyes.  
“Do you, uh, want to do this? I mean you don’t have to if you’re too nervous.” She only leaned in with a nod, pressing her lips to his.  
“Ah, if you want to, Lovino. “  
He swallowed hard “Sure, have you done this before?”  
“Not at all.” That response gave him a bit of courage as he kissed her again like they had done downstairs. Clueless with what to do, Antonia rested her hand on his leg. The only ‘coaching’ Lovino had were the Porno Magazines he found in his grandpa’s room, or that one channel that was always snowed over by static, so he was without basis as well. 

They asked each other ‘what if’s between kisses until Lovino made the first move by undoing her shirt, then placing his hands on her waist. While he was slow, Tonia wanted it to be a bold. She took his hands placing, them both on her chest. He tensed up before giving modest grope as she leaned against him more; though it got nowhere from there.

“Maybe…” she whispered when he moved from her lips to her neck giving a sigh “What if we touched ourselves to uh, I guess get going? Or maybe uh, each other. “ Her face felt hot, it flushed a bright red.  
His face matched hers. “You want me to jerk off in front of you?”  
“Oh my god, Lovino, don’t put it like that!”  
“That’s pretty much what it is!” They argued before shushing the other. “Have you ever--“ She shook her head knowing the question already. 

“Just- uhm… fuck.” Lovino cleared his throat again “Lie on your back okay?”  
She nodded doing as told. His hand fumbled with her shorts tugging them off. He nearly chuckled “Stop laughing at my underwear. “ She whined.  
“I’m not, I’m not, okay just-“ He spread her legs for her, rubbing her parted thighs “R-Relax.”  
“Take your own advice.” She muttered biting her bottom lip. “Don’t laugh! “ She told him, reaching down on herself, shifting her fingers trying to feel for a spot on herself that felt good. It was difficult and strange. She didn’t know what she was doing until she found it; she surprised herself when a pleasured noise left her lips. Lovino watched, he almost felt like a pervert as he got the gist of what to do from those weird magazine advice columns- his grandpa even told him to treat a lady gently in everything he did and said, while being passionate and powerful… what-ever the fuck that meant.

As she touched herself, he kissed just by her jaw. “D-Do you want me to try?” She looked up at him and nodded.  
“Si.” With a soft whisper she moved both her hands to remove her panties for him. With a curious shaky hand he softly trailed it down from her naval, mimicking her own actions but slower, searching more thoroughly than she had attempted. Her head tipped back and got the sound he wanted from her.  
“sh-shuh” Her sentences broke apart at his hands. “Should I- try you?” 

The only time Antonia had ever seen a man’s junk before this moment was in a textbook, so when Lovino dropped his pants for her, she was rather surprised.  
“What do I-? “  
“Just uh-hold it. “  
“What? Damn it, should I really explain?” It was painfully odd; however she reached anyway and held him. “Nah! Not so hard-“  
“Sorry!” She tried again, taking in the visual clue of his hand gestures, mimicking it just as slowly as he was doing to her. Her thighs twitched and her body shivered. It was hard to concentrate on him but she managed to hear what she wanted as well.  
They got accustomed to it by the time Lovino had a hard on and Antonia had gotten use to the Italian’s fingers.  
“Do you want me to go in?”  
“Wait, wait, I uhm…” She sat up reaching under her bed and nearly falling off before sitting back up, tossing a small chain of condoms.  
“Where did you get these? “  
“Well uh- Francis got them as a joke. Just put one on, Lovino. I don’t wanna get knocked up. “  
“Alright, Alright.” He managed to open one and attempted to put it on but he was too forceful and it snapped “Fuck-“ he tried again but when he tried to unroll it to slip it on like a glove it snapped again and assaulted his eye .“Shit.”  
Tonia responded with a laugh.  
“It’s not funny!”  
“Shhh okay just-“ She took one of the packets and opened it carefully, helping him slip it on, smirking at him for her triumph. “Too forceful.”  
He shook his head, placing himself between her legs after she had tossed her panties aside. He fixed himself lifting her legs for her. “Ready?”  
“Yeah. Just uhm, really slow ok?” He nodded pressing himself against her. “Wrong one- ow! Wrong one!”  
“Shit sorry!” She reached down, taking a hold of him, helping position his member correctly.  
“N-No its fine just hmn- right here. “ He nodded, slowly pressing in. Her hands clutched the sheets in response. It really hurt, and it was really uncomfortable but she told him to keep going, and he did.  
“T-Try to move more.”  
“Like… faster?”  
“Si. “  
He did as told, and it took a few minutes before it started feeling so good.  
They knew they had it figured out when they went from whispers and soft hushed grunts to moans only hushed by lips. Lovino was getting tired but he wasn’t ready to stop, not after getting this far.  
“H-Hey, let’s try something.”  
“Huh?”  
“Get on top of me. “ Antonia looked at him, confused in the midst of her deep breaths. “But I’m heavy. “ “You’re lighter than me, and I’m on you- I’ve seen this someplace- trust me you’ll be ok. “  
“Alright-“ She gave a small smile when he pulled out and they fumbled around to switch spots.  
Lovino was being sneaky, wanting her to do the work, but they definitely didn’t regret it. She straddled him. “Okay, just uh, lower yourself on me, and uhm… move until you think it feels good.”  
“Yeah.” She listened and did as told. It hurt a bit when he went in again but when he was in she shifted her hips slightly, feeling him in places she didn’t think were possible.  
He held her waist. “O-Oh okay just keep going--No uh, vertical. Yeah. “ He instructed, though he didn’t need to as she experimented herself a bit. Soon enough she found what was comfortable enough, and so did he, helping her do what she could with her trembling and his shaking. Their orgasms piqued early-- especially Lovino’s.  
“Fuck- Hey, uhm can you-“ He didn’t want to tell her to get off; that was rude. However she got the hint and did so, lying on her back next to him.  
They regained their breath, turning their faces tone another. They stared at each other before laughing, as if a hilarious joke was told.  
“That was bad. “  
“Shut up it was my first time.”  
“So? Mine too.” They bantered.  
Antonia looked back at him giving a smirk. “Hey. “  
“Hm?”  
“Why don’t we practice?”  
“The fuck do you mean?”  
“I mean, why don’t we uh, keep doing this till we get better?”  
“So…. Be fuck buddies? Or-“  
“Yeah, I mean you can flirt with girls, I’ll have boyfriends, but regardless we can have sex whenever we feel like it… you know without feeling bad about it.”  
“That’s…Okay. “ They laughed again.  
Over the years they made it a habit, and it worked for them. Sure a few relationships were screwed over in high school, college as well, but they were never without satisfaction when the urges came.

\--  
After his Job, Lovino used the spare key to enter Antonia’s home, seeing her passed out on the couch with a friendly bottle of wine. Her red dress was gone, replaced by a slightly translucent red sleeping robe over her underwear. How typical of her to parade in her home in only lingerie. It was even more typical in the fact that it was again, red. He sighed and rolled his eyes before taking the bottle and taking a short swig. He then headed to the shower and finally began to relax after his long night of harvesting a woman’s organs and selling another’s.

Half way through his shower a familiar voice was at the door.  
“Mmn, you’re late again.” She slurred, leaning on the sink.  
“Yeah, sorry again, I’ll buy you a new watch or something tomorrow. “  
“Hmmmm, you can go down on me tonight?”  
His face flushed. “That’s a bit forward-… you’re drunk.”  
“M’not drunk, you’re drunk.” He sighed as he rinsed off and stepped of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself.  
“Look let me take you to bed-“  
“Take me in the bed.”  
“No, to.” they went back and forth as was usual in her drunken spurs.

He lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder to her bed and tucked her in.  
“Just sleep okay?” She nodded, “I’ll take the couch.”  
She frowned, shaking her head at the second response.  
Sigh. “You want me to stay?”  
A nod.  
“Don’t want anything sexual?”  
She shook her head again.  
“Alright then what?”  
“Hold me.” He sighed again, heavier this time, as if it was a chore. Drying himself off he then changed into underwear pulled from his personally claimed draw in her dresser.  
He slipped into bed, pulling her into his arms loosely.  
“Tighter.”  
He held her closer and began to pet her hair. “Did you have a nightmare during your nap?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Did I die again.”  
“Mmm…“  
“Are you scared to sleep?”  
She nodded.  
“I don’t care; sleep anyway.” She eventually did. 

Lovino sighed to himself, looking down at the woman. She still had a childish look about her in her sleep, all wrapped up in his arms and the dark red sheets. Thinking back to when he first saw her that night, he recalled the lingerie she had on was similar to her ensemble the night they lost their virginity.  
However the red she wore now was less curious than the red she wore then.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've written anything like this- or at all, I'm hoping this to be at most 6 short chapters at most but that's pending haha.  
> I was a bit bummed that there isn't much of Lovino/Fem!spain fics.  
> mind you she's based off an RP version of NyoSpain so different name and possibly personality.
> 
> EDIT---  
> i dropped this fic sorry wont be writting much of hetalia again if at all


End file.
